The Taichous Invade
by Nadat
Summary: Yamamoto at last goes on the offensive. The Taichous, fukataichous, and a few others charge into Hueco Mundo. Spoilers for current anime and manga, rated T for violence. This is now an AU, thanks to the manga moving on.
1. Chapter 1  Entry

Title: The Taichous Invade (Chapter One)

Rating: T for violence

Characters: Most of the characters from Bleach.

Pairings: Implied Shunsui/Ukitake, Ryuuken/Ishsin, and Gin/Rangiku

Spoilers: Everywhere for the current manga and anime.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. How I wish they were... but they all belong to Tite Kubo. The plot is mine. Obviously the plot is mine, because it involves the characters, ya know, doing something. Instead of tea and reports and cakes. I also know that you don't pluralize Japanese words with 's', but I felt it was the best way to write the words so my English-speaking readers would understand it intuitively. Constructive criticism welcome.

Summary: Yamamoto decides to go on the offense against the traitors. The Taichous, fukataichous, and a few others charge into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Realizing at last that doing nothing was just that, Yamamoto ordered all of the taichous and fukataichous (except himself, Sasakibe, and Hinamori) into Hueco Mundo.

Out of boredom, they were joined by several Karakura Town citizens: three former taichous, a handful of modsouls, a shop assistant, and one Quincy who really hated Shinigami but came along in hopes of seeing Isshin's butt get royally kicked.

It was pretty easy to get into Hueco Mundo. Urahara Kisuke seemed to have portals everywhere. Kyoraku Shunsui made a mental note to ask about this later. Ise Nanao, being very practiced at reading Kyoraku's facial expressions, made a mental note to hit him over the head later. Several times. Hard.

The seemingly-endless stretch of sand that greeted the odd group's eyes caused many sighs and one smirk.

"Oy, Matsumoto."

"Taichou?"

"Remember how you told me you'd cover up more the day Hueco Mundo froze over?" Matsumoto looked like she was about to comment when the diminutive taichou leaped into the air. "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" He landed with a satisfied smile. "There. Hueco Mundo just froze over."

Matsumoto sniffed.

"You came to storm Aizen-sama's fortress and instead you're playing games?" The broken mask marked the speaker as an Arrancar.

"You again," Yoruichi said.

Yammy sneered. "In Hueco Mundo I'm more powerful than I was in that little town. We'll see if you can beat me this time."

"Che. Not worth my time." Zaraki looked disappointed.

"So sorry." Trying to catch someone by surprise, Yammy swung at Ururu. He wasn't ready for her to catch his arm and fling him away. The sand wasn't very soft. As he blinked himself back into full consciousness, he listened to two Shinigami talking distractedly.

"… that one time on the beach?"

"I hate sand."

"But it was lovely, Jyuu-kun."

"You weren't finding sand two weeks later. You were still wearing everything, down to that kimono. Never again."

"But Jyuu-kun…"

Yammy leapt back up and was knocked down again by Jinta.

"Should I finish him?"

"Little brat!"

Kisuke shrugged. "If you want."

That was the last thing Yammy heard. The Sereitei crew charged onward.

* * *

"I thought it would take Yamamoto longer to send them."

"We knew they were comin', what with our spy an' all."

"Yes. But normally there would have been a lot of paperwork to do first… How many of the Espada are busy with the first group?"

"Only three. Tha rest are eager to go, along wi' all the other Arrancar. Tousen ain't ready, though."

"Explain, Gin."

"His shirt's on backwards again. Some o' th' Arrancar started laughin' at him an' he threw a fit an' won't come outta his room."

Aizen sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he'd picked correctly. He'd needed Tousen, of course, as Tousen wouldn't have been fooled, but the man was rather incompetent. Aizen knew that Tousen would probably die in this battle; the only question was whether Zaraki would get to him first or Komamura. Oh well. Gin was another headache all together. He was too smart and often bored. Luckily Aizen had managed to channel most of that boredom into working with their spy.

"Is the entryway reset?"

"Of course, taichou. Everythin's prepared. And most o' the first wave are already beaten. Jus' Ichigo left, and only 'cause Grimmjow an' Ulquiorra are playin' with him."

"Children and their toys."

Gin grinned.

"You said three Espada weren't prepared. Who else isn't?"

"Szayel. He's changin', again. Tha Quincy an' Renji messed up two o' his outfits, but they're out cold now, restrained like ya wanted them."

Aizen nodded. "It will be disappointing to have to kill so many. I liked some of them. But if that's what must be…"

"Ya promised me Ran, don't forget. Ran, Kira, and little Shiro. Wanna play with them more."

Aizen nodded again. "I know. I've already given the Espada orders."

"When do I get ta play?"

"Later. Arrancar are expendable. You aren't."

"Hearin' ya say that makes me feel all warm an' fuzzy."

"I'm glad."

* * *

The Shinigami, modsouls, assistant, and one Quincy arrived in the entryway. There were thirteen paths.

"Apparently we will have to split up." Byakuya almost sounded pleased by this thought. It was probably because Isshin had been playing bat-the-scarf-ends ever since they met again.

"You shouldn't go alone, Bya-kun," Isshin said. "You're one of few without a fukataichou here. I should go with you."

Byakuya's eyes darted around the group. Anyone who knew him would call this panic. He grabbed the little green plushie, the quiet one. "There. Not alone."

Isshin's gaze moved to Ryuuken, who grabbed for the bunny at the same time Yoruichi did.

Cloud hopped towards Yoruichi. "I prefer women. Sorry."

Ukitake warily picked up the bird, who smiled and found a home in his hair.

Kira grabbed Kon.

"I hate you all," Ryuuken hissed.

"We know," Isshin said. "But won't it be fun, you and me together?"

"No."

"It was your choice to come along!" Kisuke was grinning.

"Why does he get four?" Mayuri asked. He wasn't about to honor his former Taichou by naming him.

"I inspire loyalty. Unlike some."

"Question. Why would we allow Aizen to control our path?"

Everyone turned to look at SoiFon.

"It's obvious he wants us divided into several groups. Why don't we all go down one path and see where that leads?"

"Because then all of us would be stuck with Isshin," answered Byakuya.

"I heard that, Byakuya-kun!"

"Stop calling me that."

"You wound me!" Isshin curled up in a corner and pretended to cry.

"He was a captain?" Hitsugaya asked. "He's as mature as his son."

"At least he's not quite as stupid as his son," muttered Byakuya. "Only almost-as-stupid."

"I can feel Ichigo's reiatsu. He's fighting. Should we take the most direct path to him or another?" Yoruichi hoped the group could start focusing.

"Another. Please. One Kurosaki is enough," said the normally-patient Kira.

"Most direct path. I want to fight Ichigo again."

"Kenpachi-kun, that needs to wait. First we have to deal with the threats." Shunsui almost looked mournful.

"He feels Hollow-ish to me."

"He's always been Hollow-ish," said Byakuya. "From the second time he fought me. But that can be dealt with later."

"No wonder there are still Hollows everywhere. Shinigami can't do anything without a long discussion."

"Be thankful for long discussions, Quincy. It's what kept Mayuri from claiming you." Unohana shook her head. "Let's take the most direct path. We might find the others, and they're probably in need of healing."

"What if the others are on different paths? I can't feel their reiatsu, at least." Kira had become more outspoken since Gin left, as if to show that he could lead the Third.

"Nor can I," Unohana said. "Maybe splitting up would be a good idea, then."

"Yay! Ryuu-kun and I claim this path!" Isshin grabbed Ryuuken's hand and charged down the first path.

"I pity the Quincy," Ukitake said. "But I wouldn't trade places." He patted Ririn.

Kisuke glanced at the group. "As much as I'm proud of my work, I don't think those three are enough to qualify as teammates… Here. Take Ururu, Jyuushiro-kun. Byakuya-kun, sorry to stick you with another temperamental redhead, but take Jinta. Kira—"

"I'll go with Kira," Shuuhei said.

Urahara nodded. "That's settled, then. Yoruichi?"

She grinned. "I can handle myself. Cloud's just a bonus."

The pairs and trios set off down various paths.

* * *

"Renji?"

"Here, Rukia."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember what happened."

"The Arrancar changed clothes and decimated us on his return. Are we dead?"

"We wouldn't be in the same place if we were, Quincy."

"It's Ishida, Shinigami."

"Renji, then."

"It's dark."

"You're here too, Sado?"

"Yes."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"Somewhere being stupid, probably, Rukia." Renji tested the strength of the chains that held him wherever he was. "Why aren't we dead?"

"Ichimaru-taichou probably wants to toy with us." Rukia shuddered, remembering when Gin spoke to her on the bridge.

"What happens now?" Ishida wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that, but he couldn't keep from asking.

"Now we hope that Sereitei sends reinforcements, because Ichigo sure ain't gonna be enough to save us." At least, Renji hoped that Ichigo wouldn't save the day. No matter how much he wanted to be rescued, he was tired of Ichigo overshadowing him. He hated the look in Rukia's eyes when she talked about Ichigo.

"Maybe Urahara will come."

"Maybe. But he didn't come when we went into Soul Society." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose. He could feel them slipping, even if he couldn't see through them.

"That's 'cause he couldn't," Renji said. "He's been banished."

"Oh."

"Don't talk much, do you?" Renji asked Chad.

"No."

As it didn't seem like there was much more to say, they sat for a bit in silence.

* * *

"Taichou?"

"Yes, Isane?"

"Why didn't we team up with people who were better at fighting?"

"We can hold our own."

"I know, Taichou, but—"

"Don't worry, Isane. We'll be fine."

"If we come against Aizen?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens. Remember that he had a chance to attack us in Sereitei and left instead."

"He had something he wanted then…"

"Yes, but he could have attacked. More than death motivates him, though I'm not sure what it is."

Isane sighed.

* * *

"Should have brought Jyuu-kun."

"There were thirteen paths and thirteen groups, Taichou."

"We should have all stayed together. It would have been more fun, lovely Nanao." Shunsui wasn't smiling, but he was trying to keep the mood light.

"It would have been a headache, Kyoraku-taichou."

"Hm." Kyoraku stopped, peering into a room up ahead. "Stay behind me."

"I can—"

"No. As some seem to have forgotten, we're up against dangerous enemies here. They're not just Hollows. Some of them know us, and we thought we knew them."

"Taichou?"

"Sometimes I wish that life was easy. That I could simply sleep all day."

"You do."

"Only when not dealing with difficult situations."

"The ryoka weren't that bad. You took care of the one—"

"I don't just mean the ryoka." He sighed. "You weren't around at the time of the Quincy-Shinigami War, as they call it now. You weren't around for the two wars before that. This is the fourth in the history of Sereitei, and from all of them I have regrets. Stay behind me, Nanao-chan. I don't want your death to be added to those regrets."

When he put it like that, Nanao couldn't refuse.

* * *

"Why is it always redheads." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement of stress. Sure, the plushie modsoul on his shoulder was quiet, but the little one wouldn't shut up.

"But then I knocked him into tomorrow! You shoulda seen the look on his—"

"Shut up."

"You're rude."

"You're tiresome." A good part of Byakuya was horrified that he was being drawn into this argument, but he was too frustrated to really care. Normally this wouldn't happen, but three hours of long hallway with a jabbering, obnoxious redhead… he was surprised to find himself missing Renji. At least Renji knew when to shut up.

"Your hair is funny."

"I'm going to feed you to the next Arrancar we meet."

"I'm stronger than you. You better not even try."

"I'm not joking. I don't joke."

"Hah! He'd eat you instead!"

He would not cry. He would remain stoic and noble, and not stoop down to this creature's taunts. Byakuya refused the temptation to trip Jinta. He could feel Senbonzakura calling to him, telling him to release her and let her teach the boy manners. It was such an elegant idea… No. He could deal. He would deal. Maybe he'd give the boy as a gift to Aizen. That would probably break the traitor. Repressing a smile, Byakuya strode on, finally able to ignore Jinta.

* * *

"I am a purse, you know. You could wear me around your chest."

"I'm quite aware of that."

"It would be more fun."

Yoruichi laughed and then shifted Cloud's position. "Better?"

"Much!"

"Good. Now, which way…" They'd come to another path-branching. One lead upward and she could see outside light, as much as was in this place. The other lead underground.

"Up. I like light. The other looks dark and dingy. It's hard to keep this form from mildewing, you know."

"Up it is, then."

"Whee!"

* * *

They ran in silence. Iba knew that his taichou preferred it that way. As there was nothing he could say, he didn't even try. Ever since that day Komamura had been changed. Never talkative, now the Fox was even quieter. Iba didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand; that much was clear. At least the three fukataichous that lost their taichous had each other. Komamura didn't have someone to lean on at his rank. Not that he would go to them. But that the possible support wasn't there made it worse.

Komamura wasn't bothered by the silence. He still didn't know what he would do when he found Tousen. So many years invested in a friendship that apparently wasn't what he thought it was… The grey skies loomed above them suddenly as they came across an open part of the path. Looking up, they could see Ichigo fighting in the distance.

Iba frowned. "Do we go to him?"

"I don't care about him. We're here for Tousen."

Iba nodded. They ran on.

* * *

"I should have stayed home. Ichigo has twin sisters, you know. And they hug me."

"Do they." Kira couldn't care less. He was here for one reason, and that reason did not include paying attention to some blathering modsoul.

"And then they put me in dresses. Maybe I'm better off here."

"Maybe," said Shuuhei. He was just as distracted. When it came right down to it, Shuuhei didn't know how he'd respond to Tousen. No matter how he tried to quash it, a part of him wanted Tousen to explain everything to him, wanted Tousen to make perfect sense.

"I wish Matsumoto had taken me."

"She had her Taichou with her." The word still hurt. Shuuhei knew that now he had an excellent chance of becoming a Taichou, but what he wanted so much more was for Tousen to still lead him.

Kira frowned. Shuuhei figured the word still hurt Kira too. At least they weren't as messed up as poor Hinamori. He'd gone past the Fourth Division Headquarters as he headed to the portal, and could hear her pleading with Unohana to save Aizen. And yet… he wanted to save Tousen. Maybe they were as messed up as Momo. At least they hid it better.

"I think we're getting there," Kira said.

"Where?" asked Shuuhei.

"Oh, Matsumoto…" murmured Kon.

"The end of this path. There's a larger opening up there."

"Might mean a fight."

The fukataichous shared a heavy glance.

"We can take an Arrancar," Kira finally said.

Shuuhei nodded.

* * *

"This is fun!"

"You're an idiot."

"We're on a grand adventure to save our sons! Doctors to the rescue!"

"Would you shut up already?"

"Ryuu-kun sounds angry. He needs to cheer up."

"Seriously. If there's any sort of ambush set up for us, we might want to be a little more careful."

"We're the best pair ever! We can handle anything!"

"You couldn't handle a puppy."

"You know you love me."

"I dislike all Shinigami. You're a Shinigami. Therefore, I do not love you."

"So hurtful. Do you need a time-out?"

"Isshin! Is this why they kicked you out of Soul Society? You drove them all nuts?"

"I wasn't kicked. I left helping a friend escape their cruel clutches. Isshin to the rescue!"

"I wish I had that bunny…"

"He wouldn't be good for backup in the heat of battle."

"He'd be better conversation."

"When we get home I'll make you cookies. That will cheer you up."

"When I get home I'm having my ears removed like that one Shinigami."

"But then you won't hear my protestations of love!"

"Exactly."

"I still love you, no matter what you say. I know you're just grumpy because you're worried about your son. When we find him you'll cheer right up, and then you'll snog me senseless."

"In your dreams."

"Yes. All the time."

* * *

"Which way?" He looked at the five paths.

"That way!" She pointed at the darkest one. "It looks like the most fun!"

He grinned. "Yeah, it does." He charged down that path, one arm behind him making sure she didn't fall off. He was going faster than normal; he wanted to beat everyone to Aizen. This would be the fight of his life.

"Yachiru…" he growled when it ended up being a dead end.

"Oops. Why did you go this way, Ken-chan? We should have taken the path with torches!"

"You pointed this way!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

He ran back up the darkest path and started down the one with torches. He'd get there, and he'd get there first. No one else was in a rush to take care of this. Emotions were eating at all of them. He had one emotion raging through him, and that was elation. Aizen took out Komamura with one kidou cast; he stopped Ichigo's sword with one finger. Kenpachi figured he'd die today, but that was all right as long as he killed Aizen too. And Yachiru could grow up knowing exactly what the best way to go was.

* * *

"Is this… a lab?" Mayuri looked around. He felt like a kid at a candy store. Everything was high-tech. Gadgets he didn't know the use of glistened. Vials filled with liquids bubbled. Mayuri was in heaven.

"There are creatures in some of the cages," Nemu reported, peering in. "They look artificial. Artificial Hollows."

"I should have joined Aizen when he asked. I didn't know what he was implying, though. I was too busy trying to show up our former Taichou."

"There's still time," Nemu said. The possibility of Mayuri switching sides didn't bother her. She would follow him, no matter what he did. He'd made sure of that when he made her.

"This is better than Yamamoto has ever given me. Look at this, Nemu!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"So you're Kurotsuchi Mayuri." The voice was drawling but unfamiliar.

Mayuri turned around and eyed the pink-haired Arrancar in the doorway. "And you are…?"

"Szayel. Aizen-sama's scientist. This would be my lab."

Mayuri tilted his head to the side, analyzing the Arrancar. "It's very nice."

"Thank you. Shall we fight outside, then, so as not to mess it up?"

"Must we fight? I find all of this rather fascinating…"

"Aizen-sama said to kill all of the Shinigami except for three specific ones. You're not one of those three."

"Why don't you take me to Aizen-sama? We can… discuss things."

After a moment of hesitation Szayel nodded. "This way."

* * *

"We're going to kill them all."

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if that was a question or not. "That's Yamamoto's orders."

"No prisoners."

"He doesn't want to risk them breaking free."

"Hinamori will be devastated." She didn't add that she would be too.

Hitsugaya frowned. "If Aizen is dead, maybe she'll be released from the horrid things he did to her."

"What if… what if the others were under Aizen's spell?"

"Tousen wouldn't be. Remember how he said it affected only those who could see?"

"What of G—what of Ichimaru-taichou?"

He was young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Matsumoto had feelings for Ichimaru. "You heard what almost happened to Kyoraku and Ukitake when they defied Yamamoto. You want to deal with that?"

"But what if—"

"Matsumoto. We have our orders."

She sighed heavily. "Yes, Taichou."

* * *

SoiFon stalked down the halls. During the first mess with Aizen she'd been able to do nothing. She'd stood there and watched as he ascended. Now she intended to rip his head off. Probably after poisoning him, that was. It would be easier to tear that off if he was already dead.

Omaeda walked behind her. He was a constant source of annoyance, but at least it kept her angry and sharp. She'd be ready for anything.

Except, when the first attack came, she wasn't. The cero blast came from behind her, and she and Omaeda both just barely dodged it. The two Arrancar that stepped out of the shadows smiled, bowed, and then attacked again.

"Bankai!" SoiFon was going to teach these fools what it meant to mess with a Taichou.

* * *

"Ah, there he is." Ukitake shaded his eyes to watch Ichigo better. He was fighting an Arrancar that looked more like a cat than anything else.

Ririn bounced on his shoulder. "Come on Ichigo!" She looked around, sheepish. "I don't like him or anything. Just so you know."

Ukitake patted Ririn, still watching Ichigo. "We should get a bit closer. I think if we take a right up there it should do the trick."

"He won't lose, will he?" Ururu looked up at Ukitake.

"Of course not. But we want to be there when he's done with the fight in case others attack."

Both of the little ones accepted this, and Ukitake moved on. He wished he was with Shunsui, but there was too much to deal with for Taichous to stay together. All the same, they'd fought side-by-side in every other event. He'd have to find a way to run into Shunsui later.

From some mysterious place Ririn produced mini-pompoms and was squeakily cheering Ichigo on. Ukitake repressed a smile, knowing it would only upset her. Urahara really did do excellent work.

* * *

"I do such excellent work."

"Of course."

"So. Time to recollect the merchandise first, I think." Kisuke flipped open something that looked like a stapler. "We'll want to go down this path a few more minutes before taking a right, and then… yes. We can get to it. Only a couple of Arrancar in the way."

"No former Shinigami yet?"

"They're not in the way, yet. After we have my Hougyoku we can deal with problematic people. I do want to test my new toys on Aizen…"

"Which one?"

"All of them, if he survives long enough. While I don't enjoy pain like my successor, I do want to make sure that all of these will work against any threats Sereitei might face."

"There's no guarantee that killing Aizen will redeem you in Yamamoto-soutaichou's eyes."

"I know. And I realize I said Sereitei instead of Karakura Town. I miss having a squad. Modsouls aren't enough."

"At least they're easy to keep track of."

"That much is true. All right, then. Recollecting my toy is top priority."


	2. Chapter 2 Engagement

Same disclaimer: I own nothing. Rated T for violence.

* * *

Tousen walked through the halls with Wonderwiess trailing along behind him. He could feel the reiatsu of his former comrades. "They know not what they do," he said. Wonderwiess didn't answer; the Arrancar rarely did. That was part of why Tousen didn't mind Wonderwiess. This Arrancar wasn't arrogant or proud, didn't go around trying to kill for the sake of killing.

Wonderwiess skipped on ahead to a window. "Hat."

"Hm?" Tousen joined Wonderwiess, unsure of what the Arrancar was seeing.

"Want the hat."

Well, that was unhelpful. Tousen could sense several Taichou-level reiatsus in the general area, as well as fukataichou and weaker. He knew that Kyoraku wore a hat, but could also tell that Kyoraku was not in the area Wonderwiess was viewing.

"He wants Kisuke's hat," Ichimaru said from behind them.

Tousen hated everything about Gin, including the way Ichimaru always suppressed his reiatsu so he could sneak up on everyone.

"I wasn't aware that Kisuke wore a hat."

"Floppy thing. Green an' white. But then, ya wouldn't know what green or white was, would ya."

Tousen ignored Ichimaru. "Don't try to take it. It's not worth the possible bloodshed."

"Bloodshed this, bloodshed that. Ya know that Komamura's here? He wants ta kill you. So does Shuuhei. And I can feel Zaraki runnin' around in circles. Good thing Yachiru's not on our side. Ya think he's angry that ya ran from the battle last time?"

"Come along, Wonderwiess." Tousen walked away from Ichimaru. It would not do to continue this conversation.

Ichimaru watched him go, grinning the whole time. Messing with Tousen was one of his favorite games. He peered out the window and spotted Ukitake with a little girl. "Wonder if ya feed her candy too," Gin said. He considered the different groups moving around, trying to decide who he wanted to mess with. "Ran and little Shiro are for later. Maybe Kira-kun." He remembered Aizen telling him to wait a bit longer and sighed. "Maybe I'll 'accidently' run into a couple o' healers." He wandered off.

* * *

Byakuya kept counting to ten in his head, slowly. It wasn't helping. They'd dealt with three weaker Arrancar, and the boy kept jabbering on about his prowess. Shoving the boy at an Arrancar hadn't helped, either. The boy killed it.

"And that was when we untangled freeloader-san. But Urahara-san won't let him forget it. Think we'll run into him here? I know he's here somewhere."

"Of course Urahara is here somewhere. You were with him five hours ago. Have you already forgotten?" _And I wish you'd stayed with him_, he added mentally.

"Not him. Freeloader-san."

"I have no idea."

"Do you know him? I mean, you're all Shinigami, right?"

"I have no idea."

"You have to know him. He's awesome when he's not being an idiot."

"I have no idea."

"Is that all you can say?"

"I have no idea."

"You're the worst person to be paired with. At least freeloader-san tries to be funny when he's not scrubbing down the shop."

"Does he." Byakuya paused at a fork in the path, and then chose the left-hand one. He wanted nothing more than to throw the boy at Aizen and see what happened next. Unfortunately, Aizen was suppressing his reiatsu. Byakuya had no idea where the man was. Ichimaru, though… Byakuya backtracked and took the right-hand path instead. Gin might just stab the boy, but that was fine with Byakuya.

"You probably do know him."

"Do I."

"Yeah. He said his taichou was a snob with dark hair."

"Did he."

"And he said his taichou was a pansy."

"Then he wasn't talking about me."

"I think he was."

"Kuchiki."

Byakuya glanced up, seeing the Kurotsuchis. He'd sensed them along this path, but hadn't taken much notice of it. The Arrancar with them surprised him, though he didn't show it. "Kurotsuchi. Do you plan to kill that?"

"No."

"Shall I?"

"I think the plan is that he kills you, actually." Mayuri tilted his head and smiled. Byakuya had looked down on him for far too long.

"Is it." Byakuya was moving before the second word was out, using kidou to keep Nemu out of the battle and pin her to a wall. She was simply a doll, and he remembered Kyoraku's hunch that if Mayuri was dead, Nemu would cease functioning. Ukitake had a feeling Nemu would go insanely homicidal, but Ukitake read too many suspense manga when he was sick in bed.

Byakuya was pleasantly surprised to see the boy, Jinta, was it? slamming that oversized bat into a minor Arrancar that had slipped up behind Mayuri and the pink-haired one. The plushie jumped from Byakuya's shoulder and took up a fighting pose. Byakuya hid his amusement. Weak as they were, at least he had allies this time around.

* * *

"Yachiru. Is this the way or is it not?"

"Ken-chan is lost again?"

"Only because I keep listening to you!"

"Then why are you listening to me?"

Zaraki thought for a minute, still backtracking from the most recent dead-end. He wondered why there were so many dead-ends. An image crossed his mind, that of Gin grinning, and suddenly he wondered if he was meant to be on this path. Gin had teased him often about getting lost…

"Ken-chan is ignoring me!"

"Che. I never ignore you. I was thinking. Can you sense anyone's reiatsu?" That was one skill Zaraki wished he'd spent more time working on.

"Drunkie-taichou and Librarian are close!"

"How about Aizen?"

"Not yet. But there's an Arrancar down that way!"

That would do for now. Zaraki followed the direction Yachiru pointed.

"Freaky-taichou and snob-taichou are fighting," she reported. "So is angry-taichou. She's already using Bankai."

"Everyone else gets all the fun. This better be the way."

"It is!"

* * *

Hitsugaya could sense the enemy up ahead, and pulled out Hyorinmaru. He could feel Matsumoto preparing as well before they turned the corner. A tall Arrancar stood there, apparently waiting.

"I wanted someone I could fight," he said.

Hitsugaya drew himself up. "I'm Tai—"

"I know who you are. Short, with white and spiky hair, wearing Taichou robes and glaring as if it would accomplish anything. And she's… yeah. She fits Aizen-sama's description. Ichimaru-sama gave a more detailed description, but we're not supposed to check quite so thoroughly."

Matsumoto turned bright red. She was very glad Hitsugaya hadn't turned around.

"And they told you we couldn't fight?"

"No, not at all. But Aizen-sama said we weren't to kill you. Ichimaru-sama wants to play with you. We've all learned not to get between Ichimaru-sama and his toys."

"Toys?"

Matsumoto would describe that as growling, she decided. "You may take it easy on us, then. But we won't take it easy on you."

The Arrancar laughed. "You should at least know the name of the one who is going to beat you into tomorrow. I'm Noitora." He drew out his Zanpakutou, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe Gin's request was that there not even be bruises."

Noitora froze. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stared.

Aizen smiled. "Sorry to surprise you like this, but sitting and waiting was getting tiresome. Welcome to my fortress. You'll be enjoying it much longer than most here."

* * *

"I'd illustrate the battle for you, but my hands are chained to the wall."

"Ichigo has told me about your drawings," said Ishida. "I'll pass, thanks."

The noise of something cracking drew their attention.

"One hand free," said Chad.

"Wait. You're breaking free with muscles only?" Renji found himself wondering if the shopkeeper had ulterior motives for asking Renji to train Chad, like Renji's death.

"The handcuffs block my reiatsu. Have to."

"You're gonna make me look bad," Renji said. "We came to help you guys out…"

"Never send a Shinigami to do a Quincy's job. They'll botch it every time."

"No one sent us! We—wait. Hey! We didn't botch it!"

Ishida snickered and waited. Chad would finish breaking free; nothing could dissuade him when he was determined. In the meantime, he'd keep teasing Renji. The fukataichou made an excellent target.

* * *

"I love bouncing."

"I've noticed. You resemble your maker in that." Yoruichi eyed the now-decimated room. As she'd told Kisuke, she'd be fine on her own. She'd only met one Arrancar so far, and he'd been easy to put down. She could feel reiatsu raging around the building, but unfortunately her path had yet to branch. She wanted a chance to meet up with allies; fighting was more fun when you had friends on your side.

"You stopped moving."

"And yet your ears didn't."

"Heehee."

"We shouldn't have split up. We're isolated now."

"You have me…"

"That's not what I meant. I mean it will be easier to kill us off if we're alone. No use sitting and fretting, though." Yoruichi broke into a run again. This path had to meet up with another sometime soon.

* * *

Nanao was bleeding. It was a small cut, from a piece of flying debris, but Kyoraku was being overdramatic, as always.

"And now the pale beauty of your hand is marred forever! What cruel tragedy!"

"It's a scratch. It will heal."

"But if it leaves a mark I will never be able to forgive myself."

"You didn't destroy that pillar. That creature did."

"But I failed to shield my lovely—"

"Taichou. This is battle. I will get injured."

Shunsui pouted. "At least let me wrap it with my sash."

"It's the only thing holding your hakama up, as you've illustrated many times to Ukitake-taichou."

"But—"

"Please, Taichou. It's fine."

He sniffed, but glanced to the far end of the room. "Very well, Nanao-chan. But later I shall make sure it is properly attended to."

"Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

"Four dead. And you haven't touched one."

"I don't need to, when you're here, Taichou…"

SoiFon turned her back to Omaeda. "This way."

He followed at a distance, not sure why she angrier than normal today. He wasn't going to ask, either. Omaeda knew he wasn't the smartest Shinigami, but he was far from the most stupid. Current opinion said Ichigo would fall into that category.

SoiFon knew exactly why she was angry. She'd been left behind like Kira, Hinamori, and Hisagi. This battle was going to be a mess for them. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Yoruichi, no matter how hard she'd tried. At the end all she'd wanted was her Taichou's approval once more.

At least she could make Sousuke, Gin, and Kaname pay. Maybe that would help the fukataichous. She couldn't sense Sousuke's reiatsu, though.

"Omaeda. Shall we go for Gin or Kaname?"

"Komamura-taichou wants Tousen."

"Gin it is, then."

SoiFon lead the way, stalking through the halls.

* * *

"And now another left…" Kisuke shifted his 'compass,' picking another path.

"Kisuke-kun!" Isshin slammed into other former Captain.

"Oh about time. Here. You take him. I'll take the guy with you." Ryuuken did not sound happy.

Kisuke managed to get out from under a smirking Isshin. "I don't need distractions when I'm working."

"Nobody loves me."

"You lost the two little ones?" Ryuuken glanced around.

"Handed them off. Tessai and I are both quite capable."

Tessai bowed.

Ryuuken leaned towards Kisuke, keeping his voice low. "Please take him. I'm being driven mad."

Kisuke whipped the fan in front of his face, his eyes sparkling as he lowered his voice in turn. "But I thought you enjoyed the gigai I made for him."

"The gigai is well-made. The man is obnoxious."

"Well, yes. But you said you were coming to see Isshin get pummeled, did you not? And if you're not there…"

"I thought it would take a couple of hours. Storm the fortress, beat everyone up, leave. Like the times the Shinigami raided the Quincy fortresses."

"Touché."

"It's been five hours. I cannot deal with this man for that long."

Kisuke glanced at Isshin, who was curled up in a corner moping. "We could go together, if you wish."

"That I can deal with. More targets for his emotional instability."

Kisuke raised his voice. "Are we here to rescue your son or mope in corners, Isshin-kun?"

Isshin stood up and smiled. "Let's rescue Ichigo!"

Kisuke nodded. "This way first, then."

* * *

Ririn cheered as Ichigo knocked the cat-Arrancar out of the air. The way he fell, there was no doubt he was dead.

Ichigo turned, saw the group, and joined them. "Ukitake-taichou. Why has no one else heard of a substitute Shinigami or seen this badge?"

"It was Shunsui's idea."

"Which one was he?"

"The one with the pink kimono."

"Oh, right. There are a lot of you."

"And we're all here."

"I can deal with Aizen and his army."

"Can you." Ukitake's smile said he was about two sentences away from patting Ichigo on the head.

"Yeah. I've been training."

Orihime ran over and joined the group, followed by a little Arrancar.

"Inoue, watch ou—"

"Wait!" Ichigo jumped in front of the little Arrancar before Ukitake could get his Zanpakutou fully out of its sheath. "This is Nell. She's helping us."

"Helping you?" Ukitake studied Nell.

"I healed Ithigo."

Ukitake shrugged. "I won't argue with that, then. You'll have to explain to others later."

"Yeah. There were some Arrancar watching me fight. Want to come help with them?"

"I—"

There was a burst of reiatsu in the distance, Unohana's. Ukitake whirled around, facing the direction from which he'd come. "You have healers, you should be fine. Keep Ururu with you." Ukitake broke into a run.

Ichigo watched him go and shrugged.

Orihime hugged Ururu before following Ichigo as he charged the female Arrancar who'd watched the earlier battle between him and Grimmjow.

* * *

Unohana was sure that Aizen wouldn't attack her and Isane or order an attack on them. She didn't have a reason for that feeling, but it was there. However, Unohana had not considered that Ichimaru might attack on his own. She'd thought he was firmly under Aizen's thumb.

"Missed ya. Did ya miss me?" He was grinning as he retracted Shinsou, circling Unohana and Isane.

"Aizen didn't order you to attack us."

"Nah. He wanted me ta sit around longer. I didn't feel like it."

Unohana tried to keep herself between Ichimaru and Isane, but it was not easy. The man moved quickly, always looking for an opening.

"We should keep this between you and me," Unohana said to Ichimaru. "Taichou to former Taichou."

His grin widened. "Nah. Your zanpakutou heals. It doesn't attack. Isane-fukataichou, though, can fight a bit."

"She's weaker than you."

"I like 'em flutterin' an' scared. Like Kira-kun."

"I can fight. I'm here to take part, Taichou."

"Ikorose, Shinsou!" He frowned. "Why are ya taichous always jumpin' in tha way?" He pulled Shinsou out of Unohana's shoulder.

Isane was staring, her mouth wide open. "Taichou?"

"We're no match for him, Isane. Run."

"But—"

"Go!"

Isane ran.

Gin laughed. It was a cold, harsh sound that Unohana had not heard before. "I love a chase. But first…" He stabbed Unohana's stomach. "Not enough ta kill ya, but enough that ya won't be a distraction while I play with your lovely fukataichou. Bye bye!" With a mocking wave Gin was gone, chasing after Isane. Unohana was left alone, left to internally yell at herself for splitting from the other taichous.

* * *

Shuuhei could feel Ichimaru's reiatsu, knew that it was close and getting closer. He could also feel Isane's. He looked at Kira, wondering what the blond was thinking.

Kira was biting his lower lip, looking at the different paths. He could feel the reiatsu as well, along with Shuuhei's eyes.

Kon had shut up about an hour ago, after Shuuhei threatened to rip his fuzzy head off. It was welcome peace, though his jabber had been pleasantly distracting too.

"This way." Kira pointed at a path that led away from Ichimaru.

"We're going to abandon Kotetsu?"

Kira met Shuuhei's eyes. "I…" Kira sighed.

"For Kotetsu." Shuuhei headed down the path he figured would intersect with Kotetsu and Ichimaru. He felt Kira follow him a few moments later. One word at a time Shuuhei planned out his apology to Kira, knowing that Kira probably would not forgive him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Entangled

Thanks again to everyone has reviewed. These guys are a lot of fun to play with, but the reviews make them added fun. Thank you.

The Third Chapter, at last. Should Aizen behave, there will be a total of five chapters. Should Aizen not behave, I will try to beat him into submission and likely die in the process, so there will still be only five chapters.

And, of course, I don't own any of these characters at all, alas.

* * *

"There." Chad's voice echoed a loud cracking sound.

"Can you use your reiatsu to break the rest of us free more quickly, Sado?" Ishida sounded hopeful.

Another cracking sound. "Yes."

"Thank you. I hate soulstone." Rukia rubbed her wrists.

"I can't imagine why," Uryuu said.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. As it was dark, this was lost on the Quincy. But she felt better because of it. Chad broke Uryuu and Renji free.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rukia.

"Leave the dungeon and find Ichigo and Orihime," said Uryuu.

"Is there a more specific plan?" Renji asked.

"Even that's more specific than what we went to Soul Society with – rescue Rukia. Not to mention what we came to Hueco Mundo with – rescue Orihime. At least we know we're leaving the dungeon to do this." Uryuu smirked in Renji's general direction.

"Let's get out of here first."

Everyone found themselves agreeing with Chad as they broke down the door and headed out. Two directions presented themselves.

"Left or right?" asked Rukia.

"Left," said Uryuu.

"Right," said Renji.

"Let's go right," said Rukia.

"Oh sure. Follow the fellow Shinigami."

"It's because Shinigami have better directional sense, Quincy. And better hairstyles. Yours is rather flat."

"I have a cape. All you've got is a neon 'I-am-here!' sign on the top of your head."

"You don't even have tattoos."

Chad started walking down the right-hand path. Rukia followed him.

"I don't need tattoos to prove I'm a man."

"You, a man? You're like a preschooler."

"At least I never had to scrub floors for Urahara-san."

"Yeah? Well—"

"Bye." Chad disappeared around a corner, as did Rukia.

Renji and Uryuu exchanged a glance. "Wait!"they yelled before dashing after Rukia and Chad.

* * *

"Oreta awai tsubasa—"

"I thought you were shutting up," snapped Kira.

"I was. Then I got bored."

"What does Ichigo keep you around for?" Hisagi asked.

"He admires me. I have skills he'll never have and talents that surpass any either of you could ever—"

Kira slammed Wabisuke's hilt into the back of Kon's head. The small green orb popped out of the plush body's mouth.

"Wait. It was that easy all along?" Kira picked up Kon while Hisagi picked up the lion toy.

"Smart move. Thank you."

Kira glanced at Hisagi before continuing down the path Shuuhei had chosen.

Hisagi grimaced. He was getting used to the silent treatment, but he didn't have to like it. Granted, if he'd been forced to pursue Tousen in hopes of saving a friend he'd be just as out-of-sorts as Kira. Shuuhei rejoined Kira as they ran down the twisting hallway.

* * *

"Good afternoon."

Isane whirled around. She'd felt him approaching, but he still caught up faster than she'd expected. She turned to run again, but Ichimaru stepped into her path.

"Tryin' ta leave so soon? An' we haven't had any fun yet."

"I'll pass, thanks."

Gin grinned. "Nah. Yer Taichou wasn't any fun. It's yer job to make up for tha'."

"Please…" Isane wanted the word back as soon as it was out. Yes, he'd easily beaten her Taichou, but Unohana's zanpakutou was solely healing-focused. Isane needed to calm down and stand her ground. This… monster had hurt Unohana-taichou. The flash of anger in her mind stopped her shaking. She was ready.

Ichimaru tilted his head. "Beggin' one minute then focused tha next. Yer an interestin' one."

"Hashire, Itegumo! For Unohana-taichou!" Isane charged.

Ichimaru easily sidestepped the attack, but his smile was no longer mocking. "So tha mouse has teeth." He swung Shinsou casually.

Isane blocked. She knew he wasn't really trying.

His next sword-thrust was faster, joined with a follow-up swing that knocked her slightly off-balance.

"Ikoro—"

"Way of binding seventy-two!" She hadn't really expected it to hold him for more than a moment, and it didn't. And now his eyes opened slightly, a sight she'd not seen before.

"Playin' rough? All of ya are the same in tha beginnin', rough and independent. Then ya break so nicely… Maybe I should ask Aizen if I can have ya too. Whatcha think, Kira-kun?"

Kira and Hisagi stepped around the corner. Isane breathed a sigh of relief. Three of them should be able to deal with Ichimaru. Both of the new arrivals had their zanpakutous released, and both looked grim.

* * *

"Unohana!" Ukitake rushed to her side, eyeing her wounds.

"I'm fine, Uk—"

"You've already lost a lot of blood. You—"

"Hush or I'll make the next cough syrup taste abysmal."

Ukitake hushed.

"Leave me for now. I'm fine, I've already stopped the bleeding for the most part. Go to Isane. Gin is after her."

"Kiyone's sis—"

"Yes."

"At least let me—"

"Jyuushiro. Go, please."

He made sure Ririn was still securely on his shoulder before breaking into a run after Gin and Isane. He didn't want any more of his squad hurt. They were about ten minutes away and he could sense by reiatsu that Kira and Hisagi had joined the pair. Adrenaline fueled his steps; he understood completely what Unohana was going through. At least her fukataichou still had a chance.

* * *

"Bankai."

"Pink petals. You're going to attack me with petals?" Szayel sneered.

Byakuya waved his hand, and the sneered-at petals lanced into Szayel, cutting him in a thousand places. "Yes."

Szayel staggered back, grabbing hold of one of the Arrancar who had been standing in the shadows. Without a sign of hesitation he bit its head off. Byakuya's eyes widened as he watched the cuts heal. Mayuri's eyes widened as well.

"Impressed, Shinigami? That's what all five of these are for. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to bring me down."

Byakuya saw Mayuri eyeing Nemu off to the side. His mind refused to go where he knew Mayuri's had.

"It's a boss battle! Like in a game!" Jinta seemed excited about something.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What?"

"There's always a trick to fighting a boss battle in video games. We just have to kill the others before we take him down."

Szayel laughed and lunged at the boy, vanishing in mid-air and then appearing five feet farther from Jinta than he had been. "What…"

Byakuya glanced at Nova, who nodded. Apparently the green turtle-thing could teleport objects. Byakuya scooped Nova onto his shoulder and lowered his voice. "Can you teleport anything?"

"Only short distances."

"If I send a wave of blades from the front, can you move half of them to the back?"

"Yes."

"And the score is 1-0 in favor of Jinta against the pink-haired guy with a hole as the master baseball player blasts one of the pink-haired guy's minions into tomorrow with one swing from his bat! The crowd goes wild! They love—"

"Does he not shut up?" Szayel stared at Jinta, distracted.

"Now," whispered Byakuya. His arm moved, guiding a rush of petal-like blades towards Szayel's front.

Szayel snorted. "You've already used that tactic, Shinigami."

Half of the blades vanished, to appear behind Szayel. Byakuya clapped his hands together, and they met, slamming into the Arrancar from all sides. To Byakuya's great disappointment, he could hear Szayel's laughter from the center of the blades.

Mayuri sighed. "I think I'll go explore more. Good luck." He picked the still-bound Nemu up and walked away.

The blades fell away from Szayel, reforming as Sebonzakura's blade. The Arrancar was bleeding heavily, but he smiled as he grabbed and munched on another of his servants. One seemed about to protest, but Szayel glared at it. "Relax. I'll make him again later."

"Three of five down, two to go! He's helped us by eating two!"

"Thank you for that update. I hadn't noticed."

Szayel smirked. "I've analyzed your moves, Shinigami. You can no longer hurt me."

"No?"

"No."

"We'll see."

* * *

He was close. Komamura could sense it, sense the nearness growing with every twist and turn. Tousen wasn't even trying to run. Iba fell slightly behind his captain, feeling that perhaps he should let the two of them deal with their issues first.

They rounded a corner. Tousen was seated on a bench, an Arrancar beside him. For a moment three of them stared at each other, while Tousen sat and waited.

Komamura slowly drew a deep breath. "Why? That's all I want to know."

"She was murdered by a Shinigami."

"You never told me that." Komamura considered this for a moment. "But still, one? For the actions of one you betray all?"

"It is not betrayal if you never believed in the cause." Tousen slowly stood. Wonderwice rose behind him.

"What of your friends? What of Hisagi?" Komamura refused to ask 'what of me?' There had been no remorse on Tousen's face when Aizen blasted him with kidou at their last meeting.

"It is all for her. I cannot concern myself with others. This justice is—"

"Justice. Your justice is flawed."

Iba pretended he couldn't see the sadness in his Taichou's eyes, nor the liquid building up and threatening to overflow them.

"Yamamoto-sama was right," Komamura finally said. "For true justice I must bring you down."

Both Tousen and Komamura drew their zanpakutou. The Arrancar seemed distracted, staring out a window. "Hat," he said again.

"Wonderwice. Please focus on the matter at hand. Kisuke's hat can wait. Deal with Iba, please."

Iba swallowed, drawing his zanpakutou and readying himself. Wonderwice didn't even glance his way, instead still watching out the window. Komamura and Tousen charged at each other, and their attacks shook the tower.

* * *

"Six rods light restraint sixty-one."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were both speared by white light, held motionless.

"Noitora, I'm sure there are others you can play with instead. There's a pair down that way, in fact." Aizen pointed. Noitora bowed and ran that direction.

"Stupid…" Hitsugaya muttered, focusing. He was pissed off that Aizen once again so easily gained the upper hand.

"To come against me, again? Yes. I thought I killed you last time. I have to work on that. There's no point in being evil if you don't succeed in killing anyone."

Hitsugaya struggled against the binding while Aizen watched. Aizen seemed amused.

"For Hinamori!" Toshiro broke free, charging and sending the already-released Hyorinmaru against the smirking traitor.

Aizen easily knocked him aside. "Come now. Gin wants you unmarked. It will be easier if—"

"Shut up and die!"

Aizen grinned. "Sorry, I don't intend to."

Hitsugaya swung again, and Aizen vanished, to appear behind the Tenth Squad captain.

"As I've explained, you're under my illusion. What possible harm do you think you can do to me?"

"I want you to hurt as much as Hinamori hurts."

"That would require remorse, would it not?" Aizen tilted his head. "Nope, no remorse."

"Why do you even care what Gin wants? Fight me!"

"You'd die too quickly if I did. You're not worth it. There is one here who could be interesting, and it's not you. Nor is it the substitute-Shinigami who thinks so much of himself…"

"I asked—"

"Oh, yes. Because while Gin is useful, he becomes a bit… dangerous when bored. But if I provide him with distracting toys of his own choosing, then I have nothing to worry about. Orihime can heal you all when you need it; you'll never die. And Gin will be quite happy. I like to keep my loyal subordinates happy."

"Hinamori was—"

"Blind. Blinder than Tousen. Who seems to have run into Komamura. Looks like I lost that bet with Gin; I thought Zaraki would get to Tousen first to finish their fight."

"Red fire cannon thirty-one!" Hitsugaya flung the vivid red blast while Aizen seemed distracted. Aizen took the hit, but it did no damage that Hitsugaya or Matsumoto could see.

"You don't learn. I tire of this. Pale fire, crash down thirty-three."

The blue attack rained down at Hitsugaya, slamming him backwards into a wall. He collapsed, unconscious.

"I'll have to get Orihime to heal that, don't want Gin to see it." Aizen picked up Hitsugaya and grabbed the still-bound Matsumoto's arm. "If you resist, I'll kill Histugaya. Gin wants you more than he wants this anyways."

Matsumoto allowed Aizen to lead her, planning her next move with every step. She wasn't as strong as him, but all she needed was one opening. She'd attained Bankai two weeks ago, and knew it would take Aizen off-guard. He'd regret thinking of her as weak or easy to manipulate.

* * *

"There he is." There was no need to say who as Shunsui sped up. By using his reiatsu Aizen had revealed his location, however briefly.

"What do we do when we find him? Unohana-taichou said Aizen's illusion was permanent. All of the fukataichous—"

"I know, Nanao-chan. I saw the 'body' on the tower as well. I'm under his illusions just like you. However, there are three Taichou-level Shinigami with us who are not. One of them gave me a few things that should be useful."

"Urahara-san made something that can defeat Aizen?"

"Some of them are made in that hope, yes."

"And the others?"

"I'll have Jyuu-kun let you know how they work after he and I have had a chance to test them… together."

"I'd almost forgotten Urahara-sama's reputation as a pervert like you."

"Ah, Nanao-chan, have you not heard all the stories? Why, this one time down by—"

"I've heard it, I'm sure."

"The tempura batter one?"

"Yes."

"How about the dragonflies?"

"That one too."

"How about—"

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand?"

"Spoilsport. You—" Shunsui broke off, grabbing Nanao's arm and bringing them both to a dead halt. An Arrancar was stretched out in front of the doorway they'd been headed towards. His reiatsu was easy to miss because he was asleep.

"Espada," whispered Shunsui. Still holding Nanao's arm, he positioned her behind him.

One eye blinked open. "I'm trying to rest here."

"Yes. I see that. I enjoy naps myself. Mind if we skirt past you and let you continue resting?"

"Can't. Aizen-sama would notice and get angry. Can you go another way? I'm comfortable."

Nanao tried not to snicker. The Espada sounded very familiar.

"We intend to kill Aizen, which would mean he won't be angry at you," Shunsui offered.

The Espada sighed. "Had to go and say that, didn't you…" Slowly he got to his feet. "I'm Stark. You should at least know the name of the one who defeats you."

"I don't understand," said Nanao. "Why did you get up?"

"I'll be honest. I don't really like Aizen-sama. But I owe him. Every Arrancar here owes him. We'd still be frantically eating others to keep our identities if he hadn't changed us. Instead of running around looking for another menos grande to eat, I can now nap. The price is that we fight for him. I can take that."

Shunsui frowned. "Very well. Nanao-chan, please stay back farther. I will need to use bankai."

Nanao nodded. She'd read all of the reports. Quickly she sped back along the corridor; far enough to be safe, but still close enough to see.

"I'm Kyoraku Shunsui, Taichou of the Eighth Squad, since you gave me the courtesy of your name."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Shunsui pulled out both blades of Katen Kyokotsu. Stark began preparing a cero blast. They charged towards each other.

* * *

"I can feel the Quincy-boy. I wonder why I didn't feel him earlier…" Mayuri changed directions. The others wouldn't let him have Ryuuken, but he was not going to miss a chance to grab the one that invaded Sereitei.

"Are you not done researching Quincies?"

"He achieved the Quincy Final Form, at that age. I want to know what the father can do, but Unohana got in the way. Meddler. Maybe I'll deal with her too, later. I suppose I could release you from the binding kidou Byakuya put on you." Mayuri chanted the counter-kidou spell, and set Nemu down.

"Thank you, Mayuri-sama."

"Can't keep carrying you. Might distract me when I come upon the Quincy-boy. I need to find out how to make the artificial Hollows that heal, though. I like that idea. Much better than driving needles into yourself."

He rounded a corner, entering a large room with many doorways and coming face-to-face with SoiFon.

"Mayuri."

"SoiFon."

There was no love between the two, though from time to time SoiFon did admit that his gadgets had uses.

"I found a lab back that way," SoiFon said, pointing.

"I found it too. Excellent little place. I shall have to backtrack and steal from it later."

SoiFon almost smiled. "Who are you after? I can't decide if I want Gin or Aizen. Komamura's already claimed Tousen."

"Just randomly wandering."

"You're after the Quincy."

"While it would be nice to take him from underneath that man's ugly nose, no, I'm not."

"Still can't say his name?"

"Won't."

SoiFon glanced at the path Mayuri was headed down. "The Quincy boy."

"What of it?"

"There's a time and a place…"

"And there won't be a better one. No one has to know."

"No one has to know what?" Yoruichi burst in from another pathway.

"Hee! This is the best—"

"Shh," said Yoruichi. Cloud's ears stopped waiving and hung by his sides. He pouted.

"Nothing," said Mayuri. "If you'll excuse me…" He took a step.

Yoruichi stepped in front of him. "Why did you leave Byakuya? I can feel his battle still raging from here."

"He seemed completely in control of the situation."

"You abandoned a teammate to an Espada."

"Not abandoned as much as allowed him to show his prowess."

SoiFon tilted her head. "She's right. You did leave him… and you'd been with the Arrancar before the fight. But you weren't fighting it."

Omaeda scratched his head. "Wait. Four traitors?"

"Someone had to be feeding Aizen information from the inside. His movements have been too coincidental, otherwise. We knew there was a spy. But you? Another taichou?" SoiFon caressed Suzumebachi.

"It wasn't—"

"Kisuke knew there was a spy too. And he mentioned your name. What did Aizen promise you? Fellow Taichous for specimens? Access to powerful Hollows to play with?"

"I didn't—"

"But you were with an Espada, and you led it to Byakuya, and left Byakuya. Your actions speak loudly." SoiFon circled around behind him.

Yoruichi smiled coldly and took Cloud off, gently setting him on the ground. "Defend yourself, Mayuri."

Both women launched themselves at Mayuri.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right… ah." Kenpachi stopped, looking at the Espada in front of him. "Yep. Right way."

"I told you!" Yachiru hopped off his shoulder so he would be free to have fun.

"Nice eyepatch. Is that massive thing your Zanpakutou?"

"Nice eyepatch. Is that little thing your Zanpakutou?"

"I don't need something huge to prove I can fight. You're overcompensating." Zaraki smirked.

"What's Hood-Espada overcompensating for?" Yachiru's head was tilted.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Gonna fight, Hood-Espada?"

"My name—"

"Don't matter. Yachiru called you Hood-Espada, and that's your name."

"Don't make me laugh. Like a puny pink-haired weakling could have any say in anything. Did you just bring a toy to play with if you got bored?"

Zaraki swung, slashing into Noitora's arm. Noitora's eyes widened as the blade cut him and blood dripped down his arm.

"You're strong enough to fight me…" Noitora grinned. "About time. I've been pretty bored."

"Me too."

Noitora swung his crescent blades, angling to meet Zaraki's Zanpakutou. Back and forth they went, until Noitora scored a small scratch on Zaraki's cheek.

"This could be fun!" Zaraki's grin widened, and he pulled off his eyepatch, letting his reiatsu skyrocket. "Two fun fights in a year, and Ichigo's here too… after I kill you I can fight him again!"

"You wish." Noitora charged back in, and both exchanged blows.

Yachiru stood on the side, grinning the whole time.

* * *

"It can't be that easy." Isshin looked around the throne room, searching for traps.

Kisuke tilted his head, pulled off his hat, and reached into the lining. He extracted a small red orb and tossed it into the center of the room. Nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to be impressive, Shinigami?"

"No. If it was supposed to be impressive, you would have been impressed, Ryuuken. Like with my gigai work."

Isshin grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Thanks. Nothing like reminding him of my one weakness."

Isshin moved as if to jump Ryuuken, but Kisuke put a hand on Isshin's arm. "Now is not the time. Later."

"But—"

"Where's the captain that stood up to Yamamoto? Is he dead, buried inside that protective shell of silly you've built up? You used to know when the time was right for playing, and when it was time to get serious."

Isshin sighed. "Yeah, yeah… I still do. But being on a mission with everyone again…"

"I understand."

Ryuuken rolled his eyes. "If happy-touchy-feely moments of reminiscence are over, can we get on with this? Nothing happened, so there's no traps, right?"

"Right," said Kisuke. The four entered the room and headed for the small stand with the Hougyoku. "Too easy," he muttered.

"Maybe he wasn't expecting us to come for it, manager?"

"No, he knew me. He knows that I'm rather attached to my creations. He had to know I'd come straight for this."

"Could it be a fake?" Ryuuken took up a flanking position on Kisuke's right.

Isshin mirrored Ryuuken, creating a triangle with Tessai in the center.

"No. I can feel my signature on it. No one could duplicate that." Kisuke sighed. "Oh well. Being careful will only get you so far." He grabbed the orb and waited. Nothing happened.

"Did he slip up?" Isshin hadn't relaxed yet.

"All those years of planning he did, and he didn't prepare for me to come visit? Did he seriously not expect me to show up in Hueco Mundo?"

"The Sereitei Shinigami didn't expect you, or any of us, for that matter," Ryuuken pointed out. "You said they had a spy. It could be that the spy didn't have enough time to report your presence before we came with them."

Urahara frowned, pocketing the orb. "Too easy."

"Bit of a relief, though," said Isshin.

"Yes. Well, let's go deal with Aizen, then."

Ryuuken snorted. "Beaten one Shinigami, beaten them all. Let's."

"You haven't beaten me, Ryuu-kun!"

"Didn't Kisuke say—"

"That was when we were worried about traps! Now we're hunting someone, but I can play until we find him!"

"I hate you."

"You love me. You said so three nights ago."

"Did not."

"Did too! You said 'Mmm, yes, Isshin, yes, I love you…'"

"I did not need to hear that," interjected Kisuke.

"I said I love THAT. And THAT would be a reference to what you were doing, and thus a reference to your gigai, not you."

"Awww… does Ryuu-kun need a hug?"

"No. No! NO! Get off get off get agh!"


	4. Chapter 4 Exorcize part one

Author's Note: Okay. This doesn't have many of the teams, so it's approximately a half-chapter even though it's basically the same size as a full one. I figured I might as well post what I had. This means that there will be six chapters, at least. So much for planning. CHAPTER UPDATED - due to finding out Szayel's released form, and a couple of mistakes I made. Thank you, Kaiyunarkamus, for catching those.

Obviously, my story has now turned into an AU thanks to the manga finally moving on.

Thank you all for being patient, please continue to bear with me, especially as I start delving into speculation.

* * *

Byakuya tore apart with Sebonzakura one of Szayel's creatures, and Jinta bashed in the brains of the fifth. 

"Hah! What now? Out of options? You'll regret taking me on!" Jinta swung at Szayel, but the Espada deftly stepped out of the way.

"I guess I have only one choice, then. Slurp, Fornicarás!" Szayel swallowed his sword and began to inflate. In spite of himself, Byakuya took a couple of steps backwards. He did not feel like being squished to death by an overlarge Espada. Nova jumped onto Byakuya's shoulder, watching from relative safety. Jinta backed up as well, taking up position slightly behind and to the right of Byakuya.

The Espada exploded.

Instinctively Byakuya scattered Sebonzakura to form a protective barrier, and Jinta dodged under the Taichou's white haori.

The explosive force died down, and Byakuya examined Szayel, trying to figure out what would come next. The dripping tentacles were not a comforting sight.

Peeking out from his refuge, Jinta eyed Szayel. "Wow. And I thought you were ugly before."

Byakuya repressed a smile. "Jinta, fall back."

"I can—"

"No, you can't. This is his Bankai form."

"I thought Bankai was cool-looking, like freeloader-san. His is hideous."

"It's powerful. Not powerful enough to take on me, though. Senkei Sebonzakura Kageyoshi." Four rows of pink blades formed in the room, surrounding the combatants.

Szayel cast off a slimy liquid, and Jinta went back under Byakuya's haori while Nova sheltered beneath the Taichou's hair. Duplicate Byakuyas sprung up around the room, and the real one contemplated the copies, as well as the vastly multiplied amount of pink blades surrounding everyone.

"Nova," Byakuya whispered. He felt the modsoul shift on the back of his neck. "Can you keep the blades from hitting me?"

"I do not know if I can stop them all."

Kuchiki nodded.

"Uh, do we try to kill him now?" Jinta had half-stepped out from the haori.

"You are to stay back and alive. You are no match for him."

Szayel was rather angry. Aizen had explained the strengths and weaknesses in detail of the first group that barged in, but no information had been given on this second group. Sure, from time to time Ichimaru spoke of the various Taichous, but it was mostly to annoy Tousen and not to give any strategic info. And here this one Taichou demonstrated not only a powerful Shikai but a rather threatening Bankai as well.

Byakuya was calm. While the Espada was a match for him in strength alone, he had far more training as well as more abilities. Szayel could claim all he wanted that Byakuya couldn't touch him; Byakuya proved him wrong time and time again. The clones also were insignificant. He alone could speak with Sebonzakura.

A pair of Byakuya clones swung their Sebonzakura towards Byakuya's throat. Two pink blades knocked them back, and a third sped towards Szayel's back with a gesture of Byakuya's hand. Szayel knocked it away with a wing.

"Having more swords isn't going to make a difference. I will make you beg for mercy before I'm done. I've never had a Shinigami Taichou to experiment on before."

An eyebrow quirked upwards. If the Espada thought he'd respond to that boring, uninspired taunt, then clearly Szayel knew nothing of him. Wordlessly Byakuya sent five swords thrusting at the Espada from different directions, darting forward to keep from being hit by his clones. They were everywhere, but they were slower. They didn't have the training or instincts he did.

Szayel knocked the five out of the air.

"Is that it? All your tricks are done?" Szayel moved, faster than before. Byakuya lost sight of him for an instant, and that instant was enough for a strike to carve a shallow gash along Byakuya's chest. The Taichou's reaction speed was enough to save him from a serious wound.

Byakuya tilted his head. He did not want to reveal his last Bankai form yet, but the Espada was fast. "Very well. Shukei Hakuteiken." The blade in Byakuya's hand turned a blinding white as a pair of wings extended out from his back.

"Even got a halo?" The corners of Szayel's mouth turned upward, but his eyes didn't show amusement.

Byakuya had a feeling that the Espada was slightly off-guard. Only one before saw and survived his final attack, and Byakuya doubted Ichigo had told anyone.

To Byakuya's disappointment, his clones transformed as well. This was not good. There was no way Nova could move all of the clones out of the way should they attack together.

"Can you—"

"I can move you, if there is need."

Byakuya nodded and dashed forward, flash-stepping past Szayel. He thrust Sebonzakura forward, aiming to plunge the zanpakutou into the Espada's back. Szayel dodged quickly enough to avoid serious injury, but Byakuya drew blood.

"Too slow, Shinigami. Too slow, too little, and too late."

Five clones attacked. One connected, even with Nova's trick. The duplicate's Sebonzakura was aimed to slice into Byakuya, but it only scored a glancing blow due to Jinta knocking it away. He lost a chunk of his bat for his efforts.

Byakuya charged again, keeping Szayel moving, hoping that the Espada would trip over the tentacles. Szayel thrust a pair of them at Byakuya's feet. Byakuya had no chance to dodge, but Nova reacted quickly, moving the Taichou out of the way.

Szayel, furious, sent forward a pair of clones towards Nova, but Byakuya sliced them in half. He knew how to wield his blade; they had no such experience. Kuchiki slashed across the distracted Espada's left arm. Szayel turned and slashed deeply into Byakuya's right arm.

Byakuya knew an even match when he saw it. This creature was intelligent and fast, and while the clones were no real challenge separately, added to Szayel they were distracting.

"You're smiling, Shinigami?"

Yes, Byakuya realized, he was. He was fighting something that could defeat him, and he was enjoying it. Maybe Zaraki wasn't quite as insane as Byakuya had thought. He spun on his right foot as Szayel charged, dodging and slashing. Szayel's blade caught Sebonzakura for a brief moment before the Zanpakutou began slicing through the other.

Szayel smirked. Byakuya frowned, unsure why the Espada was smirking. Then Szayel began to build up a cero blast. There was no way Byakuya could get out of the way, or disengage Sebonzakura from where it was lodged and tangled in the Espada's hands.

Byakuya's mind was racing. He was not about to die here. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation—"

He wasn't fast enough. The cero burst from Szayel's mouth.

"Hisana…" whispered Byakuya. Then he realized that he wasn't dead. The cero hadn't hit him. He blinked. Szayel was blinking too.

They heard the explosion from behind Byakuya.

Nova bowed.

Byakuya was the first to recover from startlement, thrusting Sebonzakura deeply into Szayel's body and twisting. Szayel dug his claws deeply into Byakuya's chest, twitching as he died.

The Taichou stepped back, letting the Espada's body fall to the floor. The clones drooped down, becoming puddles. Byakuya eyed the tears in his Shinigami outfit and flesh.

"I can see your ribs." Jinta at last sounded impressed.

Byakuya grunted, and leaned on the wall.

"You okay, pansy Taichou?"

"I'm not a pansy. I just need a moment." Byakuya closed his eyes, focusing his strength and allowing Sebonzakura to stop the worst of the bleeding.

There was an odd squishing sound from where Szayel had fallen. Byakuya's eyes opened. "May I ask why you're bashing his head in?"

"Quincy-san said that Mayuri didn't die because he didn't blast Mayuri's head. I'm just making sure."

Byakuya nodded and forced himself back to his feet. "We need to find allies."

"We can take on anyone! You killed an Espada!"

"And yet you still called me a pansy…" The Taichou was proud of himself. His voice didn't reflect the weakness he felt. He just had to keep up the show until they found Unohana.

"I believe the healer is that way." Nova pointed down one of three branches the hallway took.

Byakuya slowly, steadily walked. No matter what, the honor of the Kuchiki family was at stake, and he would reflect his status.

"You walk like you're drunk."

And he would not give in to provocation, no matter how tempting.

* * *

Kisuke glanced at the 'stapler'. "Odd."

"Odd? Last time you said that, half of Sereitei exploded." Isshin took a teasing half-step away from Urahara.

"I'm with the wrong group. Next time I'm with Shinigami, I'm… what am I saying? I'm not going to be with Shinigami again. This is insane."

Kisuke smiled, paying partial attention to the conversation. "Sanity is no fun. I think we have a little detour to make."

Tessai glanced at the device in Kisuke's hand. "What does the glow indicate?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to detour." Adjusting his hat, Kisuke started off, leading them through Aizen's maze of corridors.

"That's near where Ichigo was a few minutes ago! We'll be right near him!" Isshin took the lead from Kisuke, practically bouncing down the hall.

Ryuuken's head slumped. "Two Kurosakis… I might actually cry."

"With joy!"

"As if."

An odd burst of reiatsu came from the room ahead of them, and the group dashed in, weapons at the ready. An Arrancar was picking himself up off the ground, muttering and holding a small cube. He turned to see the newcomers and fixed them with a glare. "You again," he said to Kisuke.

"Ah, our friend from the forest. I was wondering when we'd meet again. What is that delightful item you're holding?"

"None of your business. Are you ready to finish what you started?"

"I started? I remember dashing in with Yoruichi to save Kurosaki from what you and… Yammy, was it? started."

"You saved a Kurosaki? You're an idiot," said Ryuuken. He held his bow ready, watching the Espada.

"He didn't need saving! Kurosakis can beat anything!" Contrary to his upbeat tone, Isshin's face was grim.

Tessai slowly circled towards Ulquiorra's right side.

Ulquiorra smirked. "Not to fight me one at a time? No Shinigami pride in you?"

Kisuke laughed. "We don't have time for pride at the moment. We've got a traitor to dispatch."

"Shinigami never have pride…"

"What are you?" Ulquiorra noticed Ryuuken for the first time.

"Me? I'm the last—"

"—hottest—"

"—Quincy. Shut up, Isshin."

"Aww…"

"Great seal ninety-nine, part two!" Tessai had finished his quiet chanting, and the black cube crashed down. Ryuuken let loose with several silver-blue arrows, Kisuke sent forward a crimson-colored burst through Benihime, and Isshin attacked with the yellow Thunder Roar Cannon kidou.

There was a pause as the four eyed the debris.

"That might have been slight overkill," said Ryuuken.

Isshin laughed. "Yeah. Just a bit."

"It was certainly colorful." Kisuke slipped Benihime back into her sheath and bent down with Tessai to search through the ashes. "Glad that little distraction didn't take much time."

"All the same… he was an Arrancar. Didn't he die too quickly?" Ryuuken looked around the room as if expected Ulquiorra to appear and attack again.

"Aha." Kisuke held up the cube, examining it.

"What is it?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know, yet. But there's a great amount of reiatsu in it. I wonder if it drained some of his… but… hm. I'll look it over more closely when I'm back at the shop." Kisuke pocketed the cube.

"Where now?" Tessai dusted his hands off on his apron.

"This way." Kisuke pointed to a doorway, and they headed through it.

* * *

Aizen stopped mid-step. "They can't…"

Matsumoto glanced at Aizen, wondering if this was her opening.

"Here," said Aizen, thrusting her and Hitsugaya at a skinny Arrancar walking past. "Take them to the dungeon. Kill him if she struggles."

The Arrancar bowed as well as he could with both Shinigami in his arms. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen left as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" The ice-dragon tore upwards through the Arrancar. Matsumoto cleaved him in half width-wise.

She smiled at Hitsugaya as the Arrancar fell to the ground. "Did you have a nice nap, Taichou?"

He glared.

Rangiku tilted her head to the side. "I wonder why he left…"

"I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with that massive reiatsu surge a moment ago."

"Do we go that direction?"

"No. We get support to help fight Aizen, because we can't on our own."

"So which way?"

"North."

Matsumoto looked around. "Um, Taichou, which way is North?"

Hitsugaya sighed and started walking. Matsumoto followed him.

* * *

"You're both idiots. I have not been passing information on to Aizen!" There were butterflies on Mayuri's robes in several places. His Bankai smoldered in a corner from twin flash-cry attacks. He was breathing heavily.

SoiFon took the chance to catch her breath as well. Her left arm dangled, useless, at her side. One strike of Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizo had caused that. "Then why didn't you fight the Arrancar you were with?"

"I wanted to use him."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed from where she was leaning on a wall. His grappling hook left a ghastly slash down her right leg, but she could still fight. "Use him for what?"

"He's Aizen's scientist. He knows…" Mayuri reconsidered his words based on reiatsu levels he'd felt earlier. "He knew how to use every tool in the magnificent lab. I needed him. And then Byakuya came charging in and tried to kill us both, so I fled."

The women exchanged glances. "He does like to run when situations get tough," SoiFon said.

"Even back when he was Kisuke's third seat that much was evident." Yoruichi frowned. "It sounds like it could be true."

"But it isn't." Byakuya walked in, slowly. He was pale and shaky. Sheer force of will held him upright.

"Liar." Mayuri eyed the weakened Taichou.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What would it profit me to lie?" He met Yoruichi's eyes. "Kurotsuchi said 'the plan is that he kills you.' That implies previous contact and conversation. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is Aizen's spy."

"Must be torture to have your lousy timing." SoiFon smirked at Mayuri, bringing Suzumebachi back up. "Ready to dance some more?"

Byakuya put his arm against the wall, meaning to only get support from it for a moment. He ended up sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Byaku-boi, are you—"

"Fine." Byakuya cut off Yoruichi, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I simply wish to sit for a moment."

Yoruichi decided not to call his bluff. She turned her attention back to Mayuri, who had his grapple back in his hands. "Let's finish this."

She and SoiFon charged from either side, and Mayuri threw his hook towards Yoruichi. To his surprise, it was batted down by the small boy Kisuke had sent with Byakuya.

"And he enters another battle, taking by surprise all of his oppon—"

Mayuri knocked Jinta out of the way with his free hand before retrieving the grapple. "Nemu, at the very least you can take care of this one."

"Of course, Mayuri-sama." Nemu, also covered in butterflies and bruises from when she'd fought alongside Mayuri, stood up and charged Jinta.

"Hah! You're a Kurotsuchi invention! You've got nothing on me!"

"Invention?" asked Cloud, who had been quietly bouncing in excitement while watching.

"She's a modsoul too," explained Jinta.

"I am in every way superior to any modsoul from Urahara." She kicked at Jinta, and he blocked it with the bat.

Nova and Cloud exchanged glances. "Time to make up for being freeloaders," said the bunny. Nova nodded. Both plushies moved forward, one of them transforming into Urahara as they ran. Jinta swiped at Nemu's legs while CloudKisuke swung a pseudo-Benihime at shoulder height. Nemu back-flipped with ease, landing behind Nova. She kicked him, and the little plushie went flying.

"I've got you!" called CloudKisuke. True to his words, he caught Nova. Nemu swung and struck CloudKisuke in the back, sending him tumbling and transforming back to plushie form. A spiked ball struck Nemu in the midsection.

Omaeda shrugged when Nemu glared at him. "Your taichou's fighting mine. If I don't help, mine will make my life miserable for months."

Nemu pulled out her Zanpakutou and leaped for Omaeda. To her surprise the world vanished for a moment before she fell to the ground, far away from her target.

Cloud transformed again, this time into Matsumoto. He moved to charge, then looked down at himself and bounced a few times experimentally. "Ooh…" He caught Nova's eye, blushed, and transformed into Renji. "Freeloader-san form for freeloader battle!"

"Look! That's what freeloader-san looks like!"

Byakuya had a feeling Jinta's exclamation was addressed to him, as he was most likely the only one in the room with his eyes closed. He opened them. "Ah. I shall have a discussion on proper ways to speak of one's Taichou with him later, then."

"Howl, Zabimaru!" CloudRenji extended the Zanpakutou towards Nemu, and connected. She was shoved into a wall, and her head slammed back. Nemu sank to the ground, unconscious for the moment.

Mayuri hissed as she fell. "You'll regret that. You think that being made by him makes you superior?" He took a step towards CloudRenji, but Yoruichi stepped between them.

"Have you forgotten that we're your opponents?" She smiled with mock-sweetness. "We're having too much fun to end the party now."

SoiFon darted forwards, leading with Suzumebachi.

Mayuri knocked the Zanpakutou away with his own. Flinging the grappling hook, he snagged Nova. With a flick of Mayuri's left wrist the hook retracted. Mayuri swung Ashisogi Jizo with the right arm, intending to take out the nuisance, but Nova was no longer there. The little plushie was suddenly in one of the room's corners, examining the tears in his form.

"You're leaking stuffing!" CloudRenji abandoned the fight to restuff Nova.

"You should transform into Quincy-san. I think he's always got a sewing kit on him," advised Jinta. Cloud did so.

Frustrated, Mayuri tried to grab Yoruichi with the same method, but she was too fast for him.

"Why does everyone forget my nickname?" She pulled a knife from her shoe and flung it at his back.

Mayuri deflected it with ease, leaving himself open to a sudden stab by Suzumebachi, exactly where it had landed before. His eyes went wide.

"You have about thirty seconds to regret," SoiFon said.

Mayuri raised Ashisogi Jizo and stabbed himself in the head, transforming into a liquid that rapidly slid out of the room.

Yoruichi, SoiFon, and Jinta stared.

"Shoulda gotten him in the head," Jinta said.

"He'll still die. Suzumebachi doesn't fail."

Yoruichi frowned. "We have bigger worries at the moment, though. Let's hope he's dead, but be prepared in case he isn't. Help me carry Byaku-boi?"

"I do not require—"

"Sure. Omaeda, lead the way to Unohana-taichou."

"Me, taichou?"

"Yes, you. This way when you're attacked we have enough time to set down Kuchiki and react before being in danger."

Omaeda went pale, but took his position at the head of the group. Cloud scooped up the mostly-repaired Nova, and SoiFon and Yoruichi supported Byakuya between them.

Jinta grinned. "I'm the rear guard! You can count on me to save you!"

"I wanna be a purse on Yoruichi-sama again."

"Later."

"Yay!"

* * *

"You promised she wouldn't get hurt." Kira didn't look happy.

Gin frowned. "I promised I wouldn't hurt her. I ain't got a say in what Aizen does. You should know that."

Hisagi turned to look at Kira, a bit confused. "Wha—"

"So you didn't hurt her?"

"You didn't want her hurt. I couldn't very well ignore my Kira-kun's wish."

Isane glanced at both of them, trying to figure out what this meant. Was Ichimaru saying he'd stop if Kira asked him to? She was confused, but for the first time since Unohana-taichou had split off with her from the others she allowed herself to hope.

Kira nodded. "I believe you."

Gin grinned. "I knew ya would. So. Should I keep this one too?"

Hisagi faced Gin, unsure of what 'keeping' Isane meant, but certain it would not be pleasant.

"Matsumoto won't be enough?"

"Good point. Kill that one fer me, would ya, while I play with this mouse?"

"Omote wo agero, Wabisuke!"

Hisgai whirled around, just barely in time, and blocked Wabisuke narrowly once, twice, and a third time. He could hear Gin talking to Isane again, but focused on Kira.

"What are you doing? I drank with you when he left! I've—" Hisagi blocked another attack.

"He's my Taichou. Not to mention the incident when we almost died against the Huge Hollows when we were students."

"I paid back that debt against the Bount!"

"You paid it back to me. But are you forgetting that he saved us?"

"He didn't do it a—" Hisagi stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"No, he didn't. You owe your life to Aizen too, like I do. Thus, when one says kill…" Kira shrugged as if to show he had no choice.

At least he didn't look happy about this, Hisagi thought briefly. He opened his mouth to speak his Zanpakutou's release, but had his concentration interrupted when his it became too heavy to hold. "What in Sereitei?" It was then he remembered Wabisuke's special attack. How could he forget that in the heat of battle?

Kira's face was grim as he looked at the bent-over Hisagi.

Hisagi realized he was vulnerable and dropped his Zanpakutou so he could stand up. He could fight with kidou, then. He took a step backwards, and onto Shinsou. His eyes went wide as he saw the tip protrude from his ribs.

"Don't want Kira-kun to be too upset, ya know? He'd be sad for days if he had to kill his little friend." Gin retracted Shinsou, blocking a thrust from Isane's Itegumo. "Kira-kun, run along and catch Aizen, will ya? He may not have noticed tha old three Taichous with these ten. He'd wanna know."

Hisgai stumbled, grabbing the wall for support. He wasn't hurt that badly, he told himself. Maybe just a lung was punctured. That would explain the difficulty he was having taking a breath. He leaned back against the wall, trying to stay calm. He could attack with kidou still… no, he couldn't, he realized. He couldn't gather his reiatsu, for some reason.

Kira looked at Hisagi. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, in a louder voice, "Of course, Taichou." He turned and left.

"Kira!" Isane screamed. "Kira Izuru! I will—"

Gin cut her off. "Whatever ya do, ya have to get through me first."

Isane crouched down, trying to keep from crying. Tears would only make it harder to see. Hisagi was still breathing, but his eyes were fluttering and his reiatsu felt, for lack of a better word, spiky. He was losing control. If not for Gin, she could save Hisagi. She had the skill and talent to do so. She had to beat this former Taichou quickly.

Gin's head turned slightly, he was looking past her. She swung Itegumo at Gin's sword-arm and was ecstatic when she struck. His attention snapped back. Gin looked angry as he thrust Shinsou at Isane too quickly for her to dodge completely. Shinsou pierced through her left arm. Isane held back any noise, but it was difficult. She'd never felt this much pain before, and the noise as Shinsou snapped through her bone nauseated her. Blood was spurting from her arm; he'd hit the artery there.

"I don't have time ta play, it seems." Gin's voice was calm, making her wonder why she'd read his faced as angry before. "Ukitake's gonna get here before yer dead if I take my time like I wanna, but I can't leave someone alive who knows Kira's been workin' fer us."

Isane glanced over at Hisagi and realized, horrified, that she could no longer feel his reiatsu. A detached part of her mind noted the amount of blood pooled around his body. His eyes were open and vacant.

"Yer death will be quicker," Gin said. "Ikorose, Shinsou." Shinsou pierced through her heart and retracted. Isane fell to her knees before tumbling face-first to the ground. Gin was vexed. He finally had a chance to toy with two Shinigami, and Ukitake started heading his direction. If only Kira and Hisagi hadn't wandered this way…

Ukitake and Ururu burst around the corner to see a bored-looking Gin wiping Shinsou on Isane's robes. "No…"

For a moment Ichimaru wasn't sure why Ukitake looked so upset. Then he grinned. "Lost another two fukataichous, did ya? Kaien years ago to one of Aizen's pretty little Hollows, and now Shuuhei and Isane to one of Aizen's followers. Isane's the sister of one of yer hyperactive pair, too, ain't she. With all yer failures, it'll be a wonder if Yamamoto keeps ya around."

"Aizen's Hollow?" The hand unsheathing Sogyo No Kotowari froze midway.

Ichimaru's eyes opened, meet Ukitake's brown ones. "He made that Hollow, ya know. He made all tha ones with special abilities that've been showin' up and killin' Shinigami. Tha whole thirteenth was meant ta die that day. Ya got lucky that yer fukataichou had more guts than ya and attacked first."

"I hadn't realized Aizen was quite so deprived."

"Come here to talk ta me, or fight me?"

"Bankai."

"Bankai."


End file.
